Scarlet
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: 200 years later, lycans and vampire's still exist. Viviana Velerious knows this too well, but things change when she meets a vampire that only appeared in dreams. Staying true to her pack is one thing, stying true to her heart is another.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or it's characters. I only own the plot line (for my story), and my OC.**

**_Let this pressing thought make you realise you want to kiss me softly  
Love is tainting the night deeply in scarlet_**

_Beep beep beep._

Viviana woke up to the sound of her cell phone's alarm clock going off. She threw the covers past her head and picked up her Razor. She had it newly imported from America, after throwing her last cell phone at the wall. 2:30 pm. Her classes would start in half an hour. She decided to take a moments peace and relax. She hadn't gotten off of work until noon, and her classes went until 10 pm tonight, after the Day classes ended and before the Night classes began. That was the thing that she loved about her college. It had three sets of classes, Day, Evening, and Night. She didn't want to spend time out in the middle of the day, and she had to work at night, so her studies fit in real well with her schedule. She had had a busy crowd last night, so taking Evening classes had its positives.

She felt the sleeping bundle next to her shift around in order to make himself more comfortable. Fiyun, her German Shepard puppy, usually slept near her. Viviana preferred dogs to cats, only because the cat would hate her, and she got along well with animals in the dog family. It would only make sense. After all she was a werewolf. Well, more preferably a Lycan, since she hadn't gone truculent yet. She owned a German Shepard only because it was the closet thing to a wolf you could get, and she was pretty sure a wolf would get noticed here in Deva.

"Viviana, you better be up," her grandmother shouted. "Catalina is already home from school, and you'd best be getting ready."

Viviana dragged herself out of bed, and stood in front of her mirror, watching herself. She observed her messy silver hair, and her dark eyes. She makeup was smudged, and she still had her work uniform on. She didn't remember drinking last night, but she was probably tired from working nonstop. Her boss was an ass, and he ended up giving her more hours than she could handle. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to run on two hours of sleep today. Viviana yanked the brush through her hair, ripping out more hair than actually taming it. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt that said _"I love the Night Life" _with neon colored guitars, music notes, and stars all over it. After fixing her makeup, she bolted downstairs.

When Viviana entered the kitchen, her grandmother, Edith, had prepared some food for her. That made her feel happy, considering she wouldn't be able to eat until after she got to work. Catalina sat at the table, snacking on some strawberries. She waved to Viviana when she sat down at the table. Catalina was her best friend, and if they took their family history back far enough, they even shared a common ancestry. They had also been able to trace where their blood had come from. An ancestor named Velkon Velerious had been the first one with werewolf venom, and over time, any of the children who had that gene were able to calm to a certain state. They were now able to turn into a full wolf, and still retain their humanity and personalities, and called it the Lycan gene. But there were things that could easily break that gene, and that was if a Lycan were to become infected with a disease only they could receive, or by bloodlust. Her grandmother shared the genetics, Catalina did, Viviana did, and she even knew some kids at school who had those genetics entwined with their DNA.

"Viviana, you know, you should be getting a mate soon. If you wait for too long, you'll never be able to find a suitor. Same with you, Cataline," her grandmother criticized. Viviana bit into her peanut butter and banana sandwhich, being glad that the PB glued her mouth shut. Catalina rolled her eyes.

"Grandma, we're not interested in settling down quite yet. And besides, I want to find the perfect mate before I get hitched. After all, wolves mate for life," Catalina said. Viviana smirked as she mouthed the word _liar_. She wasn't even planning on getting married until she was all out of fun. Catalina flipped her off. She finished off her sandwich, poured Fiyun some more puppy chow, as he was waiting expectantly, and headed out the door.

* * *

Viviana yawned, and checked her watch. 9:58. Class would end in two minutes, and then she would be free for the night. She wanted to get to her favorite bar, the strip club called _From Dusk Till Dawn_. She grandmother didn't approve of the job, but not as much as she disapproved Catalina's job in the bar. She was a stripper. Viviana just worked the bar. She did learn some really cool tricks while working there, such as how to tell the year of alcohol by the taste, and how to serve the drinks in awesome ways.

The bell rang, and Viviana bolted out of her seat so fast that her teacher had yelled at her. Viviana ignored him as she wandered through the halls, trying to get out the front door. Not only was the mass of Evening students were trying to get out, the mass of Night students were trying to get in. She caught a vile scent no human could catch, and turned to face it. Three of the Night students, Aleera, Marishka, and Verona had now entered the school. As they passed her, she growled at them in a low tone, and her charcoal eyes now shone bright gold. She quickly pulled her bangs over her eyes, until the gold faded to black again.

She saw her friend, Johnny Decebal, waiting for her. Viviana walked up to him and gntly nudged his forehead with her's, the traditional wolf way to say hello. The skinny black haired boy had a huge crush on her since high school, but she merely wasn't interested. He had been born in America, but since his parents were from Transylvania, he decided to move here to find out about his heritage.

"Hey, Viv, off to work now?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," she said.

"Hey, Viv, I have something to ask," Johnny started to say. She paused in her step. "I w-was wondering, if y-you weren't busy, sometime, could we, you know, go on a, um, date?"

Viviana gave him a kind smile. "Sorry, Johnny, I'm just not interested in dating yet."

"Oh, that's okay," he said, looking disappointed. She gave him a pat on the back in an effort to comfort him. Catalina was the only one he knew why she wouldn't date anyone.

She walked out into the parking lot to her silver Mercedes. She opened the door, and sat herself down inside. The black leather interior was still a little warm from the evening sun. As she started the ignition, her favorite song, Lithium by Evanescence, blasted in the vehicle. She pulled away from the parking lot, and headed to _From Dusk Till Dawn_.

* * *

"Captian Morgan, please," the man said. Viviana quickly prepared the drink, and served it to the man. Tonight had a bigger crowd than the last, because both Viviana and Catalina were working tonight.

"She's kind of a beauty, ain't she," he said, nodding to Catalina. Viviana nodded, averting her eyes somewhere else. She was kind of happy to be the bartender instead of the waitress tonight. Her black belly-buttonshirt with the words, _From Dusk Till Dawn,_ was written in bloody red lettering across her chest, would have shown off the three broad clawmarks stretching across her hip to her belly. It didn't really help for the fact that she was also wearing low-riders either.

Catalina was busy dancing up on the pole, and the men around her were going nuts. She was wearing her usual outfit, black leather lingerie. Viv watched as men threw cash and their phone numbers up at her. She counted about five gold rings around their fingers, supporting the fact that they were married men. The curtain fell on Catalina, and she smiled as she heard the men make their dissapointment loud and clear.

Viviana took this as her chance to take her break, and walked outside to get herself some fresh air. She opened the door, and was welcomed by a fresh gust of clean spring air. It was good for her to get out of there, away from the smell of cigarettes, tobacco, and booze. Everytime she was in there, it always fucked with her sense of scent.

She heard the door open behind her, and Catalina joined her. She was no longer in her lingerie, but the black Gothic-Lolita dress she was in earlier. "Whatcha doin, Viv?" she asked. Viviana only shrugged her shoulders. "Taking my break. God I'm starving," she said.

"How 'bout some pizza?" Catalina suggested. Viv grinned. Cat sure knew what made people tick. She ordered a large pizza, with pepperoni and extra cheese. Viv sat at the bar, eating her share as Catalina did her stuff. She felt someone tap her arm, and turned to see a man with black hair and dark colored eyes that looked like he was trying to get her attention. Embarressed, she dropped her pizza and swallowed the large bite she had in her mouth. It burned her throat as it went down. He smiled at her.

"Sorry about that, what can I get you, sir?" she asked.

"Absinthe," he said. His voice sounded as sweet as dark chocolate, and a shiver ran up her spine. She poured the drink, and set it in front of him, trying to keep her eyes from his. She had learned from experience that a relationship was a bad idea. She could feel him staring at her, trying to get her to look at him.

"What is your name?" he asked her. His voice was thick with a Transylvanian accent. "Viviana Velerious," she said, pretending she was occupied with something else, making sure she wasn't looking at him. "And you would be?"

"I would be Vladislaus Dracula," he said, giving her a slight bow.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know, but _DO NOT FLAME!!!_**


End file.
